


Summer Before He Leaves

by phoenixloverful



Series: College Bound [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, Loving Dean, M/M, Massages, PWP, insecure!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves at the end of summer, and Cas wants to spend as much time with him as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Before He Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is still seventeen, Dean is still eighteen, its just a few months after the first fic. I don't know how to write multi-chapter fics, but I can write series, so I'm sorry. No beta. the panties I'm desperately trying to describe is found [ here ](http://www.fredericks.com/Cage_Back_Open_Panel_Panty/93175,default,pd.html?cgid=pa56&start=24&sz=12&all1=all). Kudos, comments, all that is very very very much appreciated. Enjoy!

The summer before your boyfriend leaves is bittersweet. That was how Castiel Novak thought as watched Dean Winchester's sweaty back bend stretch out. He had just come in from a pickup basketball game with his little brother and his friends. 

"Hey, babe," Dean greeted, walking over to kiss Cas on the cheek. Castiel grimaced at the pungent smell coming from Dean's skin.

"Hello, Dean. Did you have a nice basketball game?" Cas murmured. The older boy nodded enthusiastically, then winced in pain and rubbed his neck.

"I did, but Sam, the giant asshole, managed to elbow me in the back of the neck. Its definitely gonna be sore in the morning." 

Cas leaned in to Dean. "Maybe i could fix that for you," he whispered, stretching to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. He pulled back and scrunched up his nose. "Though, perhaps after you take a shower. You stink, Dean." 

Dean laughed loudly, amusement lighting his emerald green eyes. Dean slapped his ass before taking off down the hall to the bathroom. 

While Dean was showering, Cas went to Dean's room to lie down and wait. The house was cool and blissfully empty. Cas assumed Sam left with his friends, probably out to dinner if he knew Sam at all.

After their first time together, Dean and Cas had become closer, if that were possible. Cas had been spending most of his free time with Dean, mostly to make up for Dean leaving at the beginning of August. Every waking minute Cas was over at Dean's house, or driving around the country roads, sleeping against his shoulder while Dean drove them who-knows-where. 

They'd been more sexually active together, sleeping together whenever one of their houses were empty. Cas enjoyed being with Dean, had even become more experimental with their sex life. So far they had played around with super light bondage (Cas tied Dean's hands to his headboard and rode him until Dean's thighs were trembling) and they'd played with some toys (Dean bought Cas a vibrator, and Cas got Dean a cock ring).

Today, Cas was ready to try a totally new approach, one that Dean had barely ever hinted at liking. Under his shorts, Cas wore a pair of red, cage back panties with little bows on the tops of his thighs. He felt sexy in them, the way they flaunted the curve of his ass, the way they showed off his cock perfectly, barely contained in the thin lace. 

Cas heard the water shut off in the bathroom and awaited Dean's arrival. Dean walked in shortly after, clad only in his black boxer briefs, his wet hair dripping on his gleaming chest. 

"Did you even bother drying off, Dean?" Cas teased, raising an eyebrow. Dean smiled widely.

"And here I thought you were gonna give me a nice little massage," Dean's voice was lilting and light. Cas got up and gestured to the bed. Dean laid down on his back, and Cas shook his head. 

"On your stomach," he demanded, voice low. Dean complied with a low groan. Cas ran out of the room briefly to grab baby oil from the linen closet next to the bathroom. When he returned to Dean's room, stripped off his shirt and straddled Dean's waist. He slathered his hands with the oil and went to work on Dean's neck and upper back. He dug the heel of his hands into the meat of Dean's neck, rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles. Dean groaned low in his chest. Cas could feel his limbs give way to relaxation as Cas massaged his shoulder blades. 

Cas marveled at the strong planes of Dean's back, the back he had admired for months. Cas leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

"I have a surprise for you," Castiel whispered, his voice low and rough. 

"What is it?" Dean's voice was distorted by the pillows.

Cas climbed down and asked Dean to look at him. Dean turned onto his back and surveyed his boyfriend. Cas blushed in embarrassment, suddenly second guessing his decision. 

Dean noted the worry in Cas's eyes. "What is it, babe?" He reached across the bed and grabbed Cas's hips, pulling him closer.

"I just want to look pretty for you," Cas mumbled, cheeks flaming red now.

"Look pretty for me? Cas, what? You know I think you're gorgeous. What the hell is this about?"

Cas looked down. "Don't laugh, Dean," He warned. He stepped out of the circle of Dean's hands and slowly pushed the button of his jeans through the hole. He carefully pushed his pants off his hips, showcasing his panties for Dean.

Dean's eyes went impossibly wide, black with lust. He licked his plump pink lips and stared into Cas's eyes. 

"Cas, baby, did you wear these pretty panties for me?" He rumbled, leaning in to kiss the soft skin of Cas's hip. 

"Yes, Dean. I picked them out for you. I thought you'd like them." Cas's chest had taken on a pink tinge.

"Oh, baby, do I like them. Turn around, let me see the back." Cas complied. Personally, he thought the back was the best part. Thin straps of fabric clung to a center string running up his crack. The red straps emphasized the curves of his ass, the lowest running right under his cheeks. At the top, settled prettily in the center of his back, was a satin-y red bow.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Oh my god," he sighed out. His big hands spun Cas to face forward again. His cock was pressing insistently against the thin material, the flushed, wet head poking out at the waistband. 

Dean pushed himself back against the pillows. "C'mere," he said softly, beckoning Cas into his lap. 

He pulled Castiel's lithe, slim body flush with his own. "Cas, I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you that I love you. And that I will always love you. And that you are the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful boyfriend in the whole goddamn world." He punctuated his statement with a kiss to Cas's chest. 

Cas preened under Dean's words. Dean wasn't usually one to place his feelings on the table so bluntly, but when it came to Cas's self esteem, he was willing to say anything. Cas leaned down and pressed a kiss to the underside of Dean's jaw. He mouthed along the bolt of it, down the column of his neck and sucked a bruise into his pulse point. 

" _Cas,_ " Dean breathed. Cas whimpered into his neck and sucked harder. Dean's hard cock was rubbing against his ass. Cas moved down Dean's body, pausing to nip gently at Dean's perky nipples. 

He grasped the waistband of Dean's shorts between his teeth and pulled them down. Dean's thick cock jumped out to slap against his stomach. Cas hovered over the hardened flesh and blew cool air across the tip, watching the way it twitch in reaction. Dean moaned loudly and jerked his hips up. His dick bumped Cas under the chin. Cas just looked up with his sinfully blew eyes and innocent expression before he took him in his mouth. Mindful of his teeth, Cas guided the head to the back of his throat. He had mastered the art of deepthroating long ago...

Cas relaxed his throat and breathed deeply through his nose, swallowing hard around the swollen head. Dean let out a strangled moan. Cas pullled off his dick and sucked on the vein on the underside of his cock. His right hand toyed with the slit at the top of the head while his right hand traveled behind him to play with his rim. His finger was dry, and he could barely get the first knuckle in without lube, but it felt good nonetheless. He moaned around Dean's cock, the vibrations sending heat through Dean's cock straight to his gut where a small fire was burning. 

"Cas, I'm 'bout to come. Gettoff," Dean's hand appeared in Cas's hair to pull him away. 

"Dean, wha'?" Cas asked innocently. 

"Wanna come inside you, babe. D'you want that? Want me to fill you up with my come? Do you like being so full of my come?"

"Fuck, Dean, love it so much," Cas panted, grinding hard on to Dean's erection. Dean reached behind Cas and pulled the strings to the side. He groped blindly for the lube and condom. When Cas saw the condom, he took it away and threw it to the ground. 

"Don't want it. I'm clean, you're clean. Please?" Cas moaned. Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

"Yea, Cas, whatever you want, babe." Cas uncapped the lube and drizzled it over Dean's finger and guided it to his hole.

"Touch me, Dean," he breathed, pushing back on the digits. Dean moaned when he breached Cas's tight hole, thick heat engulfing his fingers. He inserted two fingers, working them apart, grazing his prostate just barely. Cas arched in to Dean's arms, moaning wantonly as Dean worked his thick fingers inside him. Dean worked in a third finger beside the others, twisting the digits 

"Need y-you inside me, D-Dean," Cas stuttered, hips grinding hard against Dean's hand. 

His boyfriend pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets below them. Cas coated Dean's dick in lube and, in one smooth movement, was fully seated on Dean's cock. He felt so fucking full of Dean, thick and throbbing inside of him. He rocked back and forth quickly, establishing a fast pace. Dean fixed his hands on the sweaty cut of Cas's hips, shoving hard into the younger boy. Cas panted and moaned, curling his hand into the sweaty joint of Dean's neck and shoulder. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned. Cas's thighs shook with exertion, Dean's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Dean used one hand to grasp Cas's cock and pumped it hard. Cas bit the juncture of Dean's neck and came with a strangled moan. His body tightened, his hole spasmed around Dean's cock, then all at once his limbs went lax and he collapsed onto Dean's body.

Dean lifted Cas's lax body and shoved into his body a few more times before he came with Cas's name on his lips. 

"Fucking hell on wheels," Dean sighed out. He pulled his limp cock free with a whimper from Cas. He pulled some tissues from the bedside table and did his best to clean himself and Cas up. 

"You give one hell of a massage, Cas," he breathed before falling asleep. Cas quickly followed him over the precipice. 

Around forty minutes later, Sam poked his head in the room with the intention of notifying Dean he was home. Instead, little Sammy got an eyeful of Dean's special parts and Cas's ass, all snuggled together in post coital bliss. Needless to say, Sam will never get rid of the image now seared on the back of his eyelids, and he will _never_ go into Dean's room without knocking ever again.


End file.
